


I meant

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, M/M, Reverse psychology, no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	I meant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘I panicked okay?  You know I’m no good with my words.  Hermione explained how what I said might have sounded.  I didn’t mean it that way.  You mean too much to me.  All I meant was that you don’t need to use reverse psychology anymore, because  I’m on the same page as you now.’

‘Just never tell me you love me Harry…’  
‘But I do love you Draco, more than you’ll ever know, and what did I just say?’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
